Cosas nuevas
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Ese es Gilbert. Gilbert en mi cocina. Gil-bird en mi sofá. Esos dos en mi casa. Gilbert y Gilbird en mi vida. Y cuando ese sujeto insiste es cuando quieres provar cosas nuevas, más por obligación que por gusto. !Nombres humanos! PruAus (AU) Pasen y lean ;)


**_Hello~ De vuelta al fandom de Hetalia en el cual me he metido hace poco. Me gusta mucho esta serie y hoy traigo algo bastante lindo. Una historia fuera de la linia temporal (AU). Algo Romántica, con Comfort y FriendShip de Prussia y Austria (Shonen-ai). Entonces es un PruAus. Bien, esta historia se llama Cosas nuevas y está escrita por mi Ka-Gura Uzumaki! _**

**_No hay advertencias, ha habido revisión respecto a las faltas de ortografía. Quien no le guste este género que no lo lea. (Nunca lo puse pero por una vez no irá mal). Y quien lo disfrute que deje comentarios (review), Favs o Follow. _**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo lo hago por obsesión. _**

**_!Sin más dilación que empiece la función! _**

* * *

Y es aquí cuando quieres probar cosas nuevas. Sí, eso y una insistencia incesante desde qualquier rincón de tu casa, pensar en cuando se coló y por dónde, recordarte mentalmente de revisar el sistema de seguridad anti-estúpidos y hacer algunos añadidos por si acaso.

Oírle hablar, preguntar cuándo piensa irse, cuando dejará de dar la tabarra y de tocar tus cosas.

-¡Au!- ese intruso tedioso retira sus garras de las puertas del ropero que estaba por abrir.

¿Y por qué no escuchar por una vez a Gilbert? Por qué no y punto. ¿Porqué no dejarlo venir una noche? La respuesta es la misma.

Uno: porque va a ponerse tu ropa, ya sea de dormir, de ir por casa o de trabajo; iniciando una comedia nocturna llena de música, berridos e imitaciones.

Dos: por tener ganas de pegarle y de recuperar ese silencio tan pesado que llevaba siempre tu vida, ahora lo quieres de vuelta envuelto en papel de regalo y un lazo bonito que no sea blanco.

Tres: por ese carácter suyo, esa variación no alemana y no heredada de nadie de los suyos, de mostrar afecto excesivo. Algo parecido al comportamiento del italiano que siempre persigue a Alemania.

Si, dar besos o al menos intentarlo, lanzarse en el sofá de plancha, abrazar una almohada y en el preciso momento en el que ocupas un espacio cerca de él sustituir a la almohada por ti.

Cuatro: ese afán por las cosas lindas, que intenta ocultar con insistencia y disimular a pesar de temblar y estar llorando de alegría en el momento en el que te ve en pantuflas de patas de gato, un regalo de Elizabetha.

Cinco: esa forma de ser cual niño al que no puedes decir no porque crees que va a llorar. Que te obligue a hacer galletas con formas de pajarito, ese Gil-bird que trae a todas partes, que te obligue a comer pero no solo, que te convenza de que quiere darte, directamente a la boca o compartir una galleta entera entre boca y boca. Que él parta la galleta justo en tus labios mientras no te quita la mirada de encima. Si te niegas que hinche los carrillos, te dé la espalda y ponga a comérselas todas haciendo un gran drama.

Seis: colarse en tu habitación y que te invite a tu propia cama, echado de lado aguantando la cabeza con una mano y la otra dando golpecitos justo a su lado. Negarte y que apague la luz, notar unas manos cercándose en tu cintura y lanzarte en el centro de la cama, tirar de ti y darte besos de buenas noches sin que puedas esquivarlo por no saber dónde está. Que a media noche tire las mantas al suelo y se queje de que son ásperas, que se dé la vuelta y te envuelva en un abrazo de koala del que no puedes huir. Que se siente en la cama de repente, haga que enciendas la luz de la mesa de noche y le preguntes que le ocurre. Que te diga que quiere ir al baño pero le da miedo de ir solo por si aparece el ruso con su bastón mágico concede deseos. Acompañarlo, esperar a fuera y que grite, salga corriendo hacia las escaleras se lleve por delante la barandilla y quede colgando con el piano unos metros más abajo.

Que lo pilles a tiempo y lo subas, que se abrace a ti llorando porque una cosa muy fea ha salido de la bañera. Verificar que es un inglés que lleva mascarilla, pepinillos en los ojos y una bata que solo venía a pedir algo de agua caliente, por esos días en los que un americano en cuestión recuerde como fue cuando conoció a Japón y se dé baños caliente de 20 litros cada uno.

Volver a la habitación, meterse en la cama y que no pueda conciliar el sueño. Intentar darle la espalda y que quiera que le expliques algo o te haga preguntas embarazosas.

Seis: que por la mañana no quiera levantarse y que termines jugando con el inclusive haciéndole cosquillas por animar a levantarle. Que empecéis a cocinar y observe en silencio cada uno de los movimientos que hagas, que pregunte sobre ingredientes diversos y tome nota sobre las recetas más deliciosas. Que prometa a medio grito que mañana va a cocinar para ti y lo va a llevar a la cama.

Que paséis la mañana entera sacando toda la ropa del armario que no usas, ver que con su pájaro volando por encima suyo vaya arriba y abajo probándosela mientras grita por lo que no le gusta y haga comentarios groseros acerca de algunas piezas o que chille por algo que si le gusta pero que tu usas.

Siete: Que tú te pongas a trabajar con papelero y lo veas pasear por el salón con tu ropa, un libro en alemán en una mano, el teléfono con los audiófonos puesto y que cante.

Ocho: que aparezca por detrás posando ambos brazos alrededor de tu cuello y pregunte qué haces, sentarse encima del papeleo e intentar distraerte y tener que echarle ocho o nueve veces para poder terminar.

Nueve: pasar por delante de tu cuarto y verlo bailar con su pajarito entre las manos y el volumen excesivamente alto. Volver a pasar y encontrarlo tirado en tu cama con galletes y migajas esparcidas por ella. Regañarle y que haga eso pero encima de tu trabajo y corra por los pasillos riendo como un súper villano.

Que quieras salir a hacer unos encargos y que se una. Que te recuerde sin necesidad de mirar la lista de las compras aquello que faltaba sin tu saberlo y resultar ser por su causa.

Tener que parar en una tienda de animales por quedarse allí de pie y negarse a seguir si no echaba un vistazo. Comprar un pequeño conejo blanco con un pelo en medio de la cabeza de punta, llamarlo como tú y vestirlo con un pañuelo morado.

Diez: cruzarse con su hermano menor junto a Feliciano, que se lo lleven arrastrándolo por el suelo y que se disculpen por todo. Llegar a casa y tener que limpiarlo todo, poner orden y restaurar el armario por completo. Sentarte delante del piano y tener un escalofrío del silencio tan desolador que te rodea.

Once: pensar en hacerle caso acerca del desayuno de mañana y que se presente en tu casa a las tres de la mañana. Que intentes matarlo porque entró por la ventana como si fuese un ladrón y se te eche encima para pedirte perdón.

Que le digas que vuelves a la cama, quiera abrir y hurgar en el armario por ropa de dormir tuya cuando está completamente ordenado. Que insista y desistas. Que te lo lleves a la cama y antes de apagar las luces te diga buenas noches con una sonrisa.

Doce: que sea tan estúpido e intruso. Que hayas recordado las doce cosas que te molestan de ese sujeto pero aun así lo tienes justo encima de ti.

Que tengas las razones, la causa y la consecuencia; ordenadas cronológica y alfabéticamente. Y que hayas pensado cocinar su platillo favorito para hacer cosas nuevas.

* * *

**¿Hola como ha estado? **

**¿Enserio te he rallado?**

**Entones quiero pedirte perdón...**

**!Pero deja un comentario en ese rincón! =)**

**!Nos vemos!**


End file.
